


I'm Sorry

by winterxsky



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Dark!Percy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Percy is angry, angsty, nothing can quench my thirst for dark!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterxsky/pseuds/winterxsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's angry. He couldn't tell whether he was angrier with himself or with the gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

I’M SORRY

a percy jackson one-shot, au, angst

* * *

 

Annabeth sighed as she looked up at the grey sky. Fat drops of rain were falling down to the ground, quickly soaking the earth below. The sudden roar of thunder muffled shouts of confusion and fear coming from the campers of Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth spotted Chiron at the top of the hill, ushering Romans and Greeks to high ground. The floor shook underneath Annabeth’s feet, causing her to momentarily loose her balance. She winced as trees began to fall and cabins creaked as they swayed in the vicious wind. Light flashed above her head. Annabeth spit out hair that had been plastered to her face from the storm. She shakily made her way to the beach, opposite of where the crowds of campers were heading. As she neared the sandy shore, Annabeth violent fell to the ground, the floor lurching from the earthquake.

Annabeth felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see the Roman Praetor, Reyna. Her wet braid was whipping in the wind and her purple shirt was drenched. She was almost as calm as Annabeth in the current situation, but motioned for Annabeth to follow her to higher ground.

Mavericks were crashing on shore, spraying water at Reyna and Annabeth. It was a dark shade of blue, nearly black. Foam frothed on the surface of the water.

“He won’t hurt me,” Annabeth shouted over the raging wind.

Reyna cast a calculating look at the ocean, masking the surprised emotions the Praetor was feeling. She knew Percy was a powerful demigod, but she never realized that he was _this_ powerful. What frightened her more was the fact that this was most likely a fraction of what he could truly do.

“But the effects might,” Reyna replied.

Annabeth sighed, casting a long look at the ocean before following the Praetor to the rest of the campers. When she got there, she was immediately ushered into the Big House. Cabin leaders, along with Hazel, Frank, and Jason, were sitting around the Ping-Pong table. The demigods were silent. The only thing heard was the raging storm and the booming sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

“Where’s Percy?” Hazel finally asked, breaking the silence.

The leaders were at their feet, worried about the Head Leader of Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth simply sighed. “He’s angry.” She looked out of a window, watching as the trees swayed and thrashed.

“You mean…” Frank asked in surprise.

“Well, Prissy is destroying camp. We need to stop him,” Clarisse said.

“Not an option. We have to wait it out,” Annabeth responded.

“Why is he angry?” Travis asked.

Annabeth just looked at Jason, who had a wary look on his face. He knew what Percy was going through, except the difference between Jason and Percy was that Jason doesn’t bottle up his rage. Jason doesn’t bottle up his is guilt, his stress.

“Percy doesn’t throw fits or tantrums. He always has to be the strongest person in the room so people don’t have to take on that responsibility. He feels guilty. He’s angry. He keeps his emotions bottled up until he explodes.” Annabeth pursed her lips.

Will Solace was about to say something when a young camper from the Demeter Cabin burst into the room.

“It got worse,” she said, scared.

The leaders were out the door in a minute, gazing out into the dark surrounding. A layer of dark fog was settling on the camp and the wind screamed. Rain and hail smashed against the ground. The clouds were spinning in a circle above their heads. Annabeth could see the eye of the storm. Where Percy was.

Ice was beginning to blanket the ocean’s surface and geysers were shooting out of the water.

Annabeth bit her lip as she watched the ocean tremble. The water began to gather in a whirlpool, directly under the eye of the storm. It began to pick up speed as it spun around.

A collective gasp escaped the campers as a body began to emerge from the middle of the whirlpool.

It was Percy.

Annabeth began to quiver as he began to float up into the sky with his arm stretched out on either side of his body.

“How is that possible?” Jason shouted.

Annabeth merely shook her head. She just assumed that he was floating from the sheer power he was exerting.

“C’mon, Percy,” Annabeth murmured.

* * *

 

Percy was angry. He couldn’t tell whether he was angrier with himself or with the gods. The wind whipped around his face as he floated in the sky. How he could do it? He’d ask Annabeth later.

            Percy roared as he made and fist and slowly dragged it upwards as if something were holding his arm back. As his fist reached it’s peak, a set of geysers circling him exploded up.

            He hated the gods. They were fools. To think that they could continue ruling in the way they did, believing that their children, who they don’t even come in contact with, will do their bidding.

            Percy yelled in anger and swept his left arm in an arc in front of him, black fog rushing from the left side of camp, meeting the fog created from the right side.

            Percy was just a pawn. A pawn in this mess who didn’t have a say in what he could do. Go against the Prophecy, the world dies.

            A dome of water shot over him before bursting out in frozen chunks of seawater.

            How many have died because Percy was not alert? How many have died because Percy was too weak?

            Blood rushed in Percy’s ears, throbbing. He scowled and continued to rise higher, the storm intensifying even though it seemed as if it was at it’s worse.

            A dark chuckle escaped Percy’s lips.

            “Why don’t the gods try fighting their own wars? They’re own mistakes?” Percy murmured.

            “Stop using us!” Percy screamed.

            _Make a wrong move, somebody dies and it’s your fault. The camp relies on you, yet you constantly fail them. You’ve got to be the hero. The perfect little demigod._

Percy sneered, looking around at what he did. He was broken out of his dark reverie when he spotted a blonde haired beauty. Annabeth. Percy began to _really_ see what he did. He destroyed his camp. Scared the campers, satyrs, his friends, and girlfriend.

Percy’s face fell, suddenly exhausted. He sighed.

            Then, Percy fell. Plummeting towards the ocean.

* * *

            Annabeth watched with the two camps as the sky cleared, the clouds disappearing as fast as they appeared. The rain stopped and sun shined down. The ocean was perfectly still.

            Nobody would guess something happened, except for the fallen trees and broken cabins. Those were easy to fix.

            Annabeth bit her lip, worried that her boyfriend might go down the dark path that Luke had gone down. With a nod from Chiron, Annabeth raced down to the beach, running on the wet sand until she was at the edge of the water.

            She scanned the water as far as she could see, crossing her fingers. She waited for ten minutes before a ripple broke the glassy surface. A mop of black hair emerged, soon followed by a muscled body.

            Percy.

            Percy’s head slowly tilted up until Annabeth could see his face. A turmoil of guilt swirled in Percy’s sea green eyes. Annabeth began and cry and she sloshed through the water to meet her boyfriend in a heart-breaking hug. Percy nestled his head in her neck and slowly stroked her wet hair, whispering, _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,”_ over and over again.

            _I’m sorry._  

 


End file.
